Blanca, siempre blanca
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Con lunares, pero blanca. Con encaje, pero blanca. De flores, pero blanca. La ropa interior de Akane siempre ha sido blanca, ¿por qué molesta tanto a Ranma que Akane haya cambiado de color? ¿será por el cambio que ha habido en ella misma? ¿qué consecuencias trae este cambio? Ranma se decidirá a descubrirlo, afrontando lo que esa verdad le provoque.


Blanca con lunares azules…

Blanca con encaje rosa…

Blanca con encaje blanco…

Blanca con figuras amarillas…

Blanca con flores…

Blanca…

Blanca…

Blanca…

Hermosamente blanca…

Atractivamente blanca…

Seductoramente blanca…

Blanca, siempre blanca...

Si en algo había constancia era en el color de la ropa interior de Akane, siempre blanca. Podía tener detalles en color o encaje adornándola, pero blanco era el color favorito de la chica para su ropa interior.

Por eso el día que "accidentalmente" Ranma vio su ropa interior por debajo de aquella falda volada y no estaba presente el color blanco, se extrañó sobremanera.

Tal vez había visto mal, tal vez fue la luz en ese momento, o que alguna sombra se haya interpuesto, pero no, estaba casi seguro que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Akane llevaba una pieza de lencería negra.

Era una diminuta prenda oscura que apenas cubría coquetamente el torneado trasero de la chica, y si había visto bien, contaba con detalles de encaje al frente que hacían resaltar lo corto de la tela a los costados.

¿Por qué tan repentinamente Akane había cambiado sus hábitos de corsetería? Es más, ahora que lo pensaba bien, de un tiempo para acá había cambiado todos sus hábitos: estaba ausente en casa, cuando estaba se la pasaba entrenando y sobre todo, lo evitaba.

¡Cierto! ¡Lo estaba evitando! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Bueno, también era que últimamente las locas de sus otras prometidas habían estado más acosadoras que otros días y se había dedicado a huir de ellas, ¿Sería eso lo que la tenía molesta? Tampoco es que fuera su culpa que esas locas lo asediaran, él no les daba motivos. ¡Pffff! Con lo malo que era para hablar y ahora tendría que buscarla para saber qué mosca le había picado.

La encontró en la parte trasera de la casa rompiendo con furia una torre de ladrillos, al verlo se dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar a la casa.

- ** _Akane, espera_** \- alcanzó a decirle el muchacho.

 ** _-¿Qué quieres?-_** obtuvo por respuesta de aquella chica enfadada y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de voltear a verlo.

 ** _-Yo… yo… quiero saber por qué estás enojada conmigo-_** dijo valientemente.

- ** _El mundo no gira a tu alrededor_** \- fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de entrar a casa rumbo a su habitación.

¿Qué? Era evidente su enfado para con él, ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿O por qué no lo había solo golpeado, desquitando su furia y seguido tan campante como antes? Definitivamente estaba rara, y él obtendría una respuesta, una real, o dejaba de llamarse Ranma Saotome.

Trepó por la parte exterior de la casa hasta quedar frente a la ventana de su prometida, la cortina estaba abierta, estaba a punto de tocar la ventana cuando la vio. Deslizaba la parte superior de su gi de entrenamiento por los brazos dejando descubierto su torso, la espalda se encontraba llena de marcas violáceas, algunas más recientes que otras, ¿Qué había estado haciendo esa niña torpe para que su cuerpo estuviera en ese estado?. Siguió observando con atención, los músculos se notaban más vigorosos que la última vez que la había visto desnuda, había sido por mero accidente pero eso no lo detuvo para tomar nota mental de cada detalle del cuerpo femenino.

En ese momento ella se giró, quedando justo frente a él. También había marcas en el frente de su cuerpo, hasta antes del cuello, por lo que no eran visibles con la ropa que la chica acostumbraba usar. No se percató que había sido descubierto porque al recorrer con la mirada la piel femenina se había quedado embobado viendo el pecho de la chica, un lindo sujetador negro, con encaje y bastante revelador cubría el busto, que por cierto, en sus recuerdos tampoco era tan prominente.

- ** _¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!-_** le dijo una furibunda Akane, tomando lo que tenía a su alcance para cubrir su desnudez.

- ** _Nnnn…no era mi intención_** \- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero recordó las marcas en el cuerpo de Akane, lo que le hizo girarse nuevamente e introducirse en el cuarto.

- ** _¡¿Pero qué te crees?! ¡Largo de mi habitación, pervertido! No puedes…-_** las palabras murieron en la boca de Akane al ver acercarse decididamente al muchacho, con paso seguro y una expresión profunda en el azulado iris. - ** _Ranma, ,que… que… ¿Qué haces?-_** dijo tímidamente con apenas un hilo de voz mientras retrocedía para pegar su espalda a la puerta.

- ** _¿Qué significa esto, Akane?-_** le interrogó al tiempo que arrancaba la tela de las manos de ella para dejarla semidesnuda.

 ** _-¿A… a qué… qué te refieres?-_** respondió dubitativa la sonrojada mujer intentando cubrir su desnudez con las manos.

- ** _¡A esto!-_** contestó un furibundo chico apartando las manos femeninas y dejando a plena vista los atributos de ella.

Akane apartó la cara, indignada, sabía que el chico no la dejaría ir sin obtener una respuesta.

- ** _¿Qué quieres saber?-_** murmuró con ira contenida.

 ** _-¿Qué has estado haciéndote? ¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo lleno de marcas? ¿Quién te las hizo?-_** preguntaba un angustiado Ranma con ojos suplicantes.

- ** _Yo… yo… he estado viendo a alguien_** \- soltó sin más preámbulo la chica.

Ranma no salía de su asombro, ¿Akane con alguien más? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué?! Estaba furioso, alguien se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane, a su Akane, y él lo había permitido, había dejado que ella se arrojará a los brazos de otro por estar ocupado esquivando a unas locas obsesionadas, y peor aún, la habían lastimado.

- ** _Es algo sin importancia, yo solo… solo quería demostrarte que podía ser mejor y así por fin te atreverías a hacerlo en serio conmigo. No quería_** **_que nadie se enterará, especialmente papá porque lo tomaría como traición, pero es que…_** **_es que… nadie más quería hacerlo, al parecer todos te tienen miedo. Hasta que lo encontré a él, tuve que insistirle pero al fin aceptó. Admito que es algo rudo y me maltrató un poco, pero si con eso puedo_** **_mejorarme y que me tomes en serio, vale la pena-_** terminó la chica lanzando un suspiro, su corazón por fin se había descargado.- ** _¿Ranma, podrías perdonarme?-_** dijo alzando su implorante rostro hacia él.

Ranma no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía furia, tristeza, asombro, su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, su ego había sido ofendido, no sabía si soltarse a llorar desconsoladamente o salir en búsqueda de quién le había quitado a Akane para partirle todos y cada uno de sus huesos en mil pedazos de la manera más sádica posible. Ataba cabos, se seguía torturando, con razón el cambio en la lencería, sus ausencias, su desapego para con él.

Pero…pero… ¿Qué motivos le había dado él para que se refugiara en otros brazos? Estaba de acuerdo que no le había dedicado tiempo últimamente, aunado al hecho de que siempre la ofendía y le decía que no le importaba, pero ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuánto la quería? Siempre la protegía, estaba cuando lo necesitaba, vivían bajo el mismo techo desde hacía años ¿Se había acostumbrado tanto a que ella siempre estuviera para él que nunca pensó que alguien se atrevería a robársela?

Mil ideas cruzaban vertiginosamente por su mente, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y frente a él estaba el objeto de sus afectos, viéndolo con sincero arrepentimiento, esperando que la perdonara, con esos hermosos y oscuros ojos suplicantes por los que mataría si fuera preciso.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quién ganaría la batalla? ¿Su orgullo pisoteado, su corazón roto o el amor que sentía por aquella chica que tan cruelmente le había hecho descender al más horroroso de los infiernos? En la batalla de las emociones, Ranma nunca había sido un buen contendiente.

Pero si algo había aprendido el joven Saotome en estos años, era a cerrar su enorme boca antes de que salieran aquellas hirientes palabras que su mente gritaba: ¡Traidora! ¡Infiel! ¡Fácil! ¡Te odio!.

- ** _Quiero saberlo todo_** \- dijo un compungido joven, sentándose en la cama y ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo para que no viera sus cristalinos ojos.

Una emocionada Akane comenzó con su relato:

- ** _Veras… ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Hace unos días vinieron las locas de tus prometidas, hablando sobre tener un duelo entre todas para decidir quién se quedaría contigo. Yo no… yo no quise participar porque… porque… ¡Porque sé que no estoy a su nivel! Eso me hizo_** **_sentirme mal, no porque fuera a competir por ti, si no porque no puedo dejar que el apellido de la familia Tendo sea pisoteado, ¡Si, por eso!. Entonces busqué a un maestro_** **_que me entrenará, como te dije, nadie quería hacerlo, al enterarse de quién era yo automáticamente me relacionaban contigo, y como saben lo protector que eres, nadie quería arriesgarse a tan siquiera tocarme por temor a tu furia. Hasta que encontré al maestro Tanabata;_** **_después de mucho insistirle aceptó, no sin antes acordar que sería un secreto, si papá se enteraba se sentiría traicionado por no acudir a_** **_pedirle ayuda a él, pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de mis entrenamientos secretos, quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos, por eso me ausentaba por las tardes. Quería ser más fuerte y ágil para que me tomarás en serio, que de verdad tuviéramos un enfrentamiento, no como siempre que solo esquivas mis golpes,_** **_quería ser una digna oponente para ti. Es un maestro con una técnica muy dura para enseñar y me ha costado mucho seguirle el ritmo, por eso tengo tantos moretones, pero no me voy a deprimir, sé que puedo y valdrá la pena-_** una lágrima luchaba por escapar de los oscuros ojos – **_cuando mejore ¿Podríamos tener un encuentro? Creo que está vez sí alcanzaré a golpearte-_** finalizó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su angelical rostro.

Ranma no dejaba de verla con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que moriría de la impresión, no cabía en sí mismo del alivio.

- ** _¿Se trataba del entrenamiento? ¿Solo estabas viendo a otro maestro? ¿A nadie más?-_** preguntó incrédulo.

- ** _Ajá… ¿A quien más podría estar viendo, bobo?_** \- le decía la chica viéndolo con extrañeza.

¡Ay, Akane, Akane! solo ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir el ser humano más miserable y luego elevarlo al mismísimo paraíso.

Ambos habían dejado de notar desde el inicio de la plática la semidesnudez de la chica, pero las marcas violáceas en su fresca piel se lo recordó al guerrero.

- ** _Espera aquí_** \- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven salió y regresó a la habitación. – **_Ponte esto, ayudará con el dolor y disminuirá la hinchazón-_** dijo entregando un frasco con pomada a la chica- **_Mejor trae acá, seguro no te alcanzas, yo te la pongo-_** terminó la frase tomando entre sus manos el frasco nuevamente.

Akane, a quien no le había dado siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, solo atinó a dócilmente exponerle su espalda para que le aplicará el remedio.

Después de minutos en los que el muchacho se dedicó a aplicar concienzudamente en todos y cada uno de los golpes de ella el ungüento, se atrevió a hablar la chica.

- **Entonces ¿Me perdonas?-**

Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, Akane esperaba su respuesta con el corazón lleno de angustia, no sabía cómo reaccionaria su prometido.

- ** _Con una condición_** \- dijo al fin el varón – **_quiero que te esfuerces al máximo. ¡Ah! Y quiero que todos los días cuando llegues de tu entrenamiento me avises para revisarte las heridas, eres tan boba que un día de estos vendrás con un hueso roto y no te darás cuenta. Cuando estés lista tendremos un combate._**

 ** _-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi_** \- se giró la chica al responderle y lo abrazó de la emoción.

Ranma correspondió al abrazo, de una manera cálida y reconfortante, la había recuperado, era de él otra vez. Nunca se había ido de su lado.

- ** _Mmmhhh… Akane ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?-_**

Ella subió su rostro sin soltarlo para poder verlo a la cara, esperando la cuestión.

- ** _¿Por… por… por qué cambiaste el color de tu ropa interior?-_** dijo un sonrojado Ranma intentando mirar al techo.

- ** _Yo… yo… quería intentar un cambio, pero creo que es algo atrevido para mi_** \- respondió una turbada Akane al tiempo que bajaba los ojos evitando el varonil rostro.

- ** _¡Oh!... Recuéstate, me falta ponerte ungüento enfrente_** – fue la tajante respuesta de Ranma.

Después de largos minutos untándole la medicina, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y dijo:

- ** _Te queda muy bien el negro, pero el blanco va más contigo, me gusta más_ -** y salió del cuarto.

La siguiente vez que un travieso viento levantó lo suficiente la falda de Akane, Ranma suspiro con tranquilidad.

Blanca, siempre blanca.


End file.
